<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Моя большая корейская свадьба by jana_nox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221873">Моя большая корейская свадьба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox'>jana_nox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Brief Mentions of a Tiny Affair Between Royal Cousins, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый раз Чиен начал организовывать свадьбу Тэяна, когда им обоим было по шесть лет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Min Hyo Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Моя большая корейская свадьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts">hlopushka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для Фуджи.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В первый раз Чиен начал организовывать свадьбу Тэяна, когда им обоим было по шесть лет, и Чиен еще не знал, что наследник королевства Южная Корея не может жениться на принце Квельпартоском, будь он хоть трижды сыном герцога Чеджудо, который ничего не боится и все может. И не потому что оба они мальчики, просто их отцы были родными братьями, а кровосмешение в стране было запрещено законом с шестнадцатого века. Опоздали-с.</p><p>Второй раз Чиен серьезно задумался о том, чтобы сделать из Тэяна честного человека, уже ближе к тринадцати, а может, это было в четырнадцать? Тогда Тэян в первый раз вернулся из поездки в США, подтянутый и загорелый с новой прической, новыми кумирами, а также новыми привычками. В них входили удивившая всех любовь к хип-хопу и танцам и манера носить ужасные растянутые майки без рукавов и с ужасными надписями на английском. Тему хип-хопа стоило изучить глубже чисто с лингвистической точки зрения, одобрительно думал Чиен, боровшийся тогда с первыми прыщами и своим особенно задротским периодом, в то время как сам больше заглядывался на майки.</p><p>Королевский воспитатель не мог не посетовать, что знаний английского в тот раз Тэян с собой не привез. </p><p>Тэян носил эти майки все лето, надевал под парадные камзолы и даже ввел в Корее новую моду в одежде “под кронпринца”: смелое сочетание рванья и золотых эполет, как писал тогда журнал Севентин. Майки эффектно подчеркивали невесть откуда взявшийся у Тэяна бицепс и снились Чиену в кошмарах (очень, очень, очень мокрых кошмарах). Чиен тогда повздыхал все лето, даже однажды набрался смелости и уточнил у старой бабки, королевы-матери, но та исключала любую возможность залета от кого-нибудь постороннего, а нарушать закон ради бицепса какого-то четырнадцатилетнего сопляка Чиену не хотелось. Задница после того разговора болела еще долго, но уточнить стоило.</p><p>Когда к пятнадцати годам Чиен все-таки наплевал на свои принципы и как-то после королевского банкета затащил Тэяна целоваться под лестницей (даже не под парадной, так, нашел какой-то закуток во дворце, совсем не учел эпохальность момента), многое уже встало на свои места для них обоих на самом деле. И что Чиен любит мальчиков, эпохальные моменты и дружбу с Тэяном. И что Тэян предпочитает девочек, грязные танцы и дружбу с Чиеном — но больше всего на свете. Это не помешало им продолжить экспериментировать с грязными танцами, так сказать, в горизонтальной плоскости еще две недели, но после периода бурного выброса подростковых гормонов весь дворец смог вздохнуть с облегчением, и они раз и навсегда решили остаться друзьями.</p><p>Чиен вообще иногда задумывался об их свободном воспитании и вытекающими отсюда последствиями для будущего южнокорейской монархии, но у короля Яна всегда были свои методы и планы на многочисленные младшие поколения королевских отпрысков. Наверное.</p><p>На какой-то момент эта тема была глубоко забыта, и Чиен с Тэяном наслаждались лучшими годами своей жизни (по версии все той же королевы-бабушки, которая надеялась к тридцати годам припрячь их к чему-то полезному). Тэян окончил университет с отличием (его диплом назывался “Влияние репрезентации корейской королевской династии на устойчивость монархических строев в мире” — высшая форма читерства, с точки зрения Чиена). Чиен объехал половину земного шара, помогая ему написать этот самый диплом.</p><p>Они вместе сходили в армию, много раз ругались, еще больше — мирились, в общем, жили душа в душу, пока к тридцати годам Тэяну не приспичило влюбиться в девушку. В обычную девушку. Реакцию вдовствующей королевы предсказать никто даже не пытался.</p><p>— Ты так говоришь, что, влюбись я в принцессу царства фей, бабуля была бы довольна?</p><p>Чиен только оторвал руки от лица, обезображенного ужасом от перспективы королевского мезальянса, так что пришлось прикрываться обратно. Влюбленный Тэян излучал радость и благополучие и так светился от счастья, что смотреть на него напрямик было больно обычным человеческим глазам.</p><p>— Между нами четырнадцать человек до престола, это никоим образом не делает тебя “обычным”, — поправил его Тэян.</p><p>— Фея была бы принцессой! Так что да — <i>королева</i>-мать была бы довольна!</p><p>— Медиа все равно бы не обрадовались межрасовым браком с зубастой квисинкой, — философски пожал плечами Тэян, не верящий в европейские сказки о прекрасных феях. Он был очень счастлив, ведь его любимая девушка а) любила его, непутевого, в ответ, б) не испугалась тэяновской бабушки, драматичного братца и сотен других его родственников, в) звала его сейчас есть мясо вместо того, чтобы зачем-то обсуждать, что ужасные тэяновские родственники думают по его поводу.</p><p>Отличная девушка — с какой стороны ни посмотри!</p><p>Но сердце Чиена требовало коварного плана.</p><p>— Нам нужно придумать, что мы будем делать со свадьбой.</p><p>Тэян немного опешил, хотя по здравому размышлению ожидать каких-то более мелких скоростей от Чиена было глупо. </p><p>— Мы знакомы-то всего пару месяцев, — на самом деле полгода, но факт, что целых три месяца он скрывал от Чиена что-то настолько важное, как Большая Любовь, Тэян планировал замалчивать до самой могилы. — Какая свадьба?</p><p>Так Чиен понял, что дело снова придется брать исключительно в свои руки.</p><p>Его звали Чхве Сынхен, и он приходился третьим братом седьмому племяннику королевского лекаря или чем-то таким. Вроде и благородных кровей, рассуждал Чиен, но настолько дальних, что ни одна бабушка не была бы против.</p><p>— При чем тут его происхождение, хен? — подозрительно покосился на него Дэсон. — Мы ж не за него замуж выходим.</p><p>Только и оставалось, что фыркнуть. Дэсон, конечно, был очень полезным участником предстоящего мероприятия ввиду своей профессии (придворный паж во все времена обладал авторитетом, а также доступом во все нужные места), но иногда самых банальных вещей не понимал. На него можно было возложить невероятно важную дипломатическую миссию к родителям невесты и он уже даже изо всех сил готовил презентацию, чтобы рассказать им о предстоящих проблемах в слайдах. Но куда ему было понять все тонкости гениального плана Чиена!</p><p>Главным достоинством Сынхена была его неземная красота.</p><p>— Мне кажется, это не квалифицирует его как “тонкость гениального плана”, — проворчал Дэсон. — По крайней мере, если верить счетам от его экономки — которые оплачивает все еще королевская семья, представь себе! — жрет этот твой лекарь о-го-го сколько.</p><p>Чтобы отвлечь акул-журналюг от готовящейся во дворце свадьбы (“Еще рано”, — паниковал Тэян, — “может, дашь сначала хотя бы спросить невесту?”), воспользовавшись безграничной силой, дарованной ему наследным принцем, Чиен повысил Сынхена до секретаря придворного пресс-центра. По природе своей немногословный, Сынхен и здесь не нашел, что возразить опасному энтузиазму принца Квельпартоского, поэтому молча согласился и всю свою дальнейшую пресс-секретарскую карьеру провел в том же духе — если не молча, то, по крайней мере, немногословно.</p><p>Журналисты повозмущались было оскудевшему потоку новостей из главных ворот королевского двора, но спокойный вид Сынхена, который вел себя, будто так и надо, и его вскоре ставшая знаменитой присказка “В сезон гриппа, пожалуйста, носите маски”, завершавшая каждое его выступление, их успокоили. Сначала в ряде важных печатных изданий место придворных сплетен заняли куда более толковые и полезные здравоохранительные колонки, а когда крупнейшие издательства наконец-то додумались посылать на пресс-конференции крутых фэшн-фотографов — и вовсе воцарилась гармония.</p><p>— Что мы говорим, когда журналисты предъявляют нам фотографии членов королевской семьи в компрометирующих позициях? Например, на свиданиях? — грозно муштровал его Чиен.</p><p>— Я честное слово думал, что мы с тобой в тот раз просто выпить кофе пошли.</p><p>Взглядом Чиена можно было забивать гвозди в стены, а потом вешать на них картины. Сынхену как раз по должности положен был портрет кисти придворного художника. Хотя бы посмертно. </p><p>— Люди на фото не носят масок, — тут же исправлялся Сынхен. — Члены королевской семьи внимательно относятся к своему здоровью и здоровью окружающих. Это фотошоп.</p><p>Чиен долгие-долгие часы проводил с ним, репетируя сынхеновы скудные речи, ободряюще хлопал его по щекам и выщипывал его и без того идеальные брови. Находясь с Чиеном так близко, Сынхен впадал в состояние растерянности и часто-часто моргал, приковывая внимание Чиена исключительно к себе родному и, в ответ, утопая в его полном, как с гордостью называл это Чиен, вдохновленного безумия взгляде. Спасал их от возможной катастрофы взаимной аннигиляции частенько тусовавшийся вместе с ними Дэсон. Каждый раз стоило Чиену придраться к сынхеновской мимике, он настолько выразительно закатывал глаза, что Сынхен вынужденно приходил в себя и продолжал держать лицо кирпичом и не выдавал своей внутренней борьбы, которую Чиен, впрочем, видел как на ладони. </p><p>Наверное, думал он, одно дело гипнотизирующий и непонятный Чиен, другое — Дэсон. С ним любая движуха казалось нормальной.</p><p>— Что королевская семья думает по поводу отношений с простыми людьми? — продолжал допытываться Чиен.</p><p>— Не пристало потомку благородной фамилии якшаться с кем ни попадя.</p><p>Чиен поморщился.</p><p>— А если не цитировать мою бабушку?</p><p>Сынхен задумчиво нахмурился.</p><p>— В двадцать первом веке любовь должна быть свободна, — подал голос Дэсон, про которого то и дело завороженно переглядывающиеся Сынхен с Чиеном успели забыть. — А что? Звучит красиво, да и по сути своей — как раз то, к чему Тэян стремится.</p><p>— Любовь должна быть свободна, — повторил Сынхен, — концентрируя свое внимание на хмурой складке, образовавшейся между бровями Чиена. Тот раздраженно сморщил нос, но все-таки кивнул, соглашаясь, и встал к Сынхену еще ближе, чтобы педантично смахнуть несуществующую пылинку с лацкана его секретарского пиджака.</p><p>— Для всех, — отрешенным голосом добавил он, и, опустив взгляд ниже на его мечтательное лицо. Кажется, понял Чиен, вопреки всем усилиям, они пропали.</p><p>В какой-то момент Тэян все-таки набрался храбрости и сделал предложение своей девушке. Чиен как лучший друг получил предупреждение за пятнадцать минут до самого события (Тэян позвонил ему на пути в ресторан и сразу же выключил телефон, чтобы тот не успел запеленговать его по сотовому сигналу и примчаться с советами, напутствиями и заблаговременно нанятым видеографом в придачу). Как бы там ни было, обратный отсчет до операции “королевская свадьба” наконец-то пошел.</p><p>Чиен развернул бурную деятельность, разослав приглашения заранее выбранным поварам, флористам и кондитерам. На официальном сайте королевского двора появилась новая конкурсная вакансия “команда фотографов мероприятий”. Судя по описанию, он разыскивал скорее взвод, каждый из участников которого мог снимать с любого угла и ракурса, в любую погоду и при любых условиях: на пленку и на цифру, со штатива, с рук и в движении, с дрона, машинки на пульте управления, да хоть привязав камеру к спине кошки. Конкурс должен был идти полгода, и как из рога изобилия посыпавшиеся резюме обрушили дворцовый сайт в первые же полчаса после его начала. </p><p>“Ваша задача сейчас — выбрать тему свадьбы,” — строчил Чиен Тэяну с невестой в специально организованный чатик в какао. — “Цветы выберем сезонные, меню — исключительно национальные блюда, ты наследник трона как-никак. Можно, наверное, доверить вам выбор торта. Кондитеры готовы подъехать послезавтра после обеда, а специалисты по уменьшенным фигуркам будут позже — ближе к концу месяца.”</p><p>“Наша задача сейчас — сказать о свадьбе родителям,” — парировал Тэян, который с детства вообще-то мечтал о тихой церемонии где-нибудь на пляже (не то чтобы он не понимал, что его мечтам никогда не суждено осуществиться).</p><p>“Без паники, — ждал его ответ, — наш Дэсон уже выехал к твоим будущим теще и тестю со специальной презентацией”.</p><p>С родителями Тэян поговорил сам как настоящий мужчина, но вот признаться в своих планах бабушке боялись все, включая призванных на большой мозговой штурм короля, королеву и даже папу Чиена, герцога Чеджудо. К счастью, на этот случай у Чиена тоже имелся план.</p><p>— Устроим диверсию, — объяснял он. — Что-нибудь глобальное, чтобы во всех газетах только об этом! </p><p>Королева-мать не смотрела телевизор и уж тем более не была знакома с интернетом, так что этими средствами массовой информации, по мнению главного заговорщика, можно было пренебречь.</p><p>— Вот уже несколько месяцев с помощью нашего нового пресс-секретаря мы подготавливаем почву для подобного отвлекающего маневра. В газетах то и дело его фотографии и эта дурацкая присказка про “сезон гриппа”. Они поднимут шумок по первому нашему слову. Некоторые модные бренды, кстати, уже начали выпускать респираторные маски, у нас лежат несколько контрактов — все хотят видеть его моделью. И еще новая линейка санитайзеров, у меня есть пара вариантов вам на подпись…</p><p>Король перевел тяжелый взгляд на мгновенно съежившегося (в душе, снаружи он все так же и бровью не повел) Сынхена и задумчиво произнес: </p><p>— А я-то все гадал, куда Табло делся…</p><p>— Уехал в оплачиваемый Короной отпуск! — радостно проинформировал Чиен. — Вместе с семьей.</p><p>В итоге фейк про “глобальную пандемию” завернули, посчитав затею безответственной. В качестве наказания всю компанию (Дэсон с Сынхеном, по мнению королевской четы, должны были каким-то образом Чиена остановить, правда, подробности этого героического акта ими не уточнялись) назначили ответственной за публичное объявление о грядущей помолвке перед всем народом королевства Южная Корея и королевой-бабушкой в придачу.</p><p>Под свет софитов они выходили плечом к плечу. Чиен был готов ко всему: напомажен, стилен, убийственно строг и — редкий случай с момента знакомства с Сынхеном — от головы до пяток действительно похож на настоящего принца. Дрожа от ужаса, Дэсон вцепился в проектор со своей драгоценной презентацией (ее планировалось показывать во второй части объявления). </p><p>В тот момент никто из них не знал, что Сынхен через пять минут спасет мир (по крайней мере, их троих).</p><p>По праву лидера Чиен подошел к микрофону первым.</p><p>— Кхм-кхм, меня слышно? — неуверенным тоном начал он. На глаза ему попалась сидящая в первом ряду королевской ложи вдовствующая королева-мать, и слова как-то моментально застряли в горле. Она как всегда была строга и величественна, образ не портило даже что-то, подозрительно напоминающее ведерко с попкорном, стоящее у нее на коленях. Чиену, наверняка, мерещилось. — У нас есть важное объявление, касающееся немаловажных и несомненно радостных событий, которые вскоре произойдут в королевской семье.</p><p>В ответ на его слова журналистское море всколыхнулось, приливной волной подаваясь к нему ближе. Чиен почувствовал себя нехорошо.</p><p>— Мы счастливы объявить, о скорой свадьбе…</p><p>“Кто она?” “Где они познакомились?” “Кто жених?” “А невеста?” “Каково ее мнение по поводу внешнеполитической обстановки на западной части страны?” Вопросы сыпались со всех сторон, превратив море в шумный водопад.</p><p>Растерявшись, Чиен сделал шаг назад.</p><p>— Погодите, по очереди, — с отчаянием пытался усмирить нескончаемый поток он. А ведь этого он и боялся! Тэян всегда ненавидел излишнее внимание, а Чиен так и не смог защитить друга от поползновений в его личную жизнь.</p><p>На помощь ему пришел тренированный месяцами работы на нелюбимой должности обычно молчаливый Сынхен.</p><p>— Королевская семья счастлива объявить о грядущей церемонии бракосочетания, которая в соответствии с законами Южной Кореи состоится между сыном герцога Чеджудо, принцем Квельпартоский, и пресс-секретарем королевского дворца (с этого момента — в отставке) Чхве Сынхеном.</p><p>Символично было, что это была самая длинная речь, произнесенная Сынхеном с этого подиума, и первая — придуманная им лично. Чтобы сделать этот момент еще более памятным в конце своей карьеры, он притиснул к себе обалдевшего от такого заявления Чиена за лацканы дизайнерского пиджака и поцеловал его, вложив в поцелуй каждый взгляд, каждое слово, каждый выправленный воротничок и незаметное пожатие рук, придававшее ему храбрости перед выходом на сцену.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошли месяцы. Как Чиен и рассчитывал, акулы медиа, разрывавшиеся между двумя громкими событиями, выбрали предметом своих атак наиболее возмутительное. Первые полосы газет все еще пестрели заголовками про их манеру одеваться и говорить, список приглашенных ими на свадьбу скандальных звезд и государственных преступников (ношение носков с сандалиями не преступление, проявлял свою гражданскую позицию Сынхен). Зато избежавшие скандала Тэян и его невеста праздновали тихую свадьбу на приотельном пляже всего с тремя сотнями гостей. Как и хотели всегда.</p><p>Каким-то образом оказалось, что Чиен с Сынхеном тоже добились своего, а по пути к тому же нашли счастье.</p><p>Тем временем в твиттере разгорался скандал, ведь известная актриса Мин Херин вышла замуж за наследного принца королевства Южная Корея и вследствие этого не сможет сыграть в сиквеле “Короля велосипеда Ом Боктона” с Рейном (во второй части грозившей порвать экраны корейских кинотеатров франшизы легендарный велосипедист пересаживался на мотоцикл). Но твиттерского ника королевы-бабушки Чиен и его новоиспеченный супруг не знали и знать не могли. </p><p>В отличие от молодого поколения она хорошо умела хранить свои секреты.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>